Voldemort's Christmas Carol
by shiningdays
Summary: Slightly AU. Voldemort gets visited by three ghosts on Christmas Eve. Will they change how he feels about Christmas time? See inside for better summary.


**Summary**: This story is a parody of Charles Dickens' _A Christmas Carol_. It involves Voldemort as Scrooge, Peter as Marley, and other Harry Potter characters as _Christmas Carol_ characters

**Note**: I labeled this slightly AU because the timeline is a little off, people know things that they shouldn't, and the issue with Ginny. After the Chamber of Secrets, Riddle drove Ginny to insanity and she never went back to being herself, as you'll read in the story. If you find any confusion, let me know and I'll be happy to clear it up with you.

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter_ and other characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them. _A Christmas Carol_ belongs to Charles Dickens, and the song at the end belongs to the movie, _Mickey's Christmas Carol_. Nothing is owned by me (sadly).

Please review!

**Voldemort's Christmas Carol**

**Part One: The Ghost of Pettigrew**

The day was December 24th at 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry and the rest of his friends were staying with the Order of the Phoenix for the holidays. All were sitting in the living room, talking merrily together. Most were discussing what they were going to open the next morning.

"I hope my sweater this year isn't _maroon_," said Ron to Hermione.

"I'll be happy with anything I get. You're so selfish, Ron," Hermione replied back.

"I hope I get the Firebolt 3000!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, Sirius just bought you a new broomstick two years ago. Don't expect a new one. You're just like Ron," Hermione huffed.

"Stop bickering you three, it's time for bed," Mrs. Weasley cut in.

The trio sighed and said goodnight to everyone. They ascended up the first flight of stairs together then Hermione proceeded into her room. The boys climbed another set and went into their room.

Back downstairs, the Order put up the nighttime barrier wards and went to bed.

Across the country, arguments were breaking out between the dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Your Lordship, we want to go home for at least one day to spend time with our families for Christmas. I have a wife and child, you know," Lucius Malfoy said angrily.

"Silence! I will not be spoken to like that. Especially from you! Crucio!" Lord Voldemort cried.

Lucius fell to the ground and withered in pain. Once the other Death Eaters seen this, they took his side instantly and formed an alliance against Voldemort.

"My Lord, it's Christmas! We only ask for one day away from your time. Most of us do have loved ones," one Death Eater said.

"ALRIGHT! Just get out of my sight! You are all due back for work tomorrow night. No excuses."

And with that, he stalked off to the Riddle House, Peter at his heels.

"M...my Lord-"

"I said you could go, you worthless rat," Voldemort sneered.

"I…I don't h-have anyone, Sir."

Voldemort sighed, "Just follow me, then."

Voldemort went into the creaky old house and began climbing the stairs up to the bedroom, with Peter following close behind. Voldemort went into the bedroom, slammed the door in Peter's face and changed into his snake pajamas. He took out his red contact lenses and got under the sheets of his canopy bed. He then called for Peter to come in.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"You may read me a bedtime story."

"Yes, Lord," Peter replied. "Once upon a time, there was a very powerful man by the name of Voldemort. He was the most evil man of all time and everyone in the wizarding world feared him. He killed anyone he seen, and disposed of the bodies in ungrateful ways. Every time he killed someone, he would cast the Dark Mark above the victim's house and proceed on the next. Then one day he met Harry Potter. He despised of this boy."

"WORMTAIL! It's bad enough it's Christmas, but do you honestly have to add Harry Potter to everything you say?!" Voldemort raged.

With that, he whipped out his wand and tied Peter up with heavy chains.

"Crucio."

Peter let out a shriek and dropped to the floor in pain. He screamed as loud as he could, hoping it would be an alternative for the wrenching pain.

"Crucio," Voldemort said again.

Peter screamed again, though he knew it would never replace the pain.

"You know what, Wormtail? All this talk of me killing people gave me a brilliant idea," Voldemort cackled. "Avada Kedavra!"

Peter's heart-breaking screams stopped instantly, as he went completely still. He was dead.

Chuckling quietly, Voldemort closed the curtains of his bed and was about to fall asleep when he heard a small "pop." He flew open the curtains and glanced around the room. He didn't see anything. He closed his curtains again, thinking it must have been his imagination, when he let out a gasp. Peter Pettigrew was sitting at the end of his bed!

It wasn't the same old Peter, though. This Peter was translucent and had ghostly chains wrapped around his body – the same chains Voldemort used earlier. He rose an inch off the bed and floated closer to Voldemort.

"What are you doing here? I killed you!"

"I think it's obvious you killed me, _Lord_. Can't you see through me? Can't you see that I'm floating without a wand? Huh, huh, can't you?" Peter retorted angrily.

"I know I killed you, you nimwit! I want to know what you're doing in my room!"

"Silence!"

"I will not be spoken to like that! Crucio!"

"Hahaha! That won't hurt me anymore! I'm dead, remember? You will now listen to me, before I pass to the land of the dead. I don't have a while, so you better listen good. What I am going to say is important.

"Years ago, when I just started Hogwarts, I met three boys around my age. As you probably know, they were James, Sirius and Remus. We got along great at first, then when they found about Remus' lycanthropy, they started treating him special and I felt rather left out. Then Sirius got a brilliant idea and we decided to become animagi. James was a stag with powerful antlers to control the rabid werewolf; Sirius became a large dog to help with the controlling to be able to communicate with its canine buddy, and I became the rat to press the knot on the Whomping Willow. While I was just the mere helper, the others formed a tight brotherly bond and I was left out, once again. Things just continued to go downhill from there and I turned to someone with more power. That someone was you, Voldemort. I hoped to get a little respect for the deeds I did for you, and what do I get? Endless torture and in the end, death. Well, now I've had it. It's time for payback. Three ghosts will visit you tonight. They will each explain their roll. Goodbye, my Lord."

As he said his last words, he vanished into thin air, never to be seen again.

"What a bunch of phony baloney," Voldemort exclaimed and fell back asleep.

**Part Two: The Ghost of Christmas Past**

Around two in the morning, Voldemort awoke to a window being opened and slight grunts. He flung back his bed curtains and hopped out of the bed. Trying to get into the window was none other than Sirius Black. Or at least the ghost of Sirius Black.

"YOU! Aren't you Harry Potter's godfather?"

"Yes, I am, thanks for noticing," Sirius said sarcastically.

"But you're not dead! I plan to have you dead by the end of Harry's school year, though."

"Are you an idiot? Of course I'm not dead, I'm just a hologram of the real Sirius Black's image, complete with his charmingly witty attitude. Oh, and since you just gave away your little death plans for me, I'll be sure to not cross paths with you. Lunkhead!"

Voldemort fumed. He hated being teased in such a manner.

"Shut up! Just tell me why you're hear so you can leave sooner."

Sirius crossed the room and sat down on his bed.

"Sit," Sirius commanded and gestured beside him.

"I'm not a worthless mutt like you, I will do no such thing."

"Fine, stand then, jackass. Just listen and I'll be fine. I am here to show you some of the past that you caused pain to. I don't want to be here longer that you want me to, so if you'll kindly come over to the window with me, that will be fine."

Voldemort surprisingly obeyed and stood next to Sirius.

"Uh…take my hand," Sirius said rather awkwardly. He didn't want the most evil hand in the universe to touch his own.

Sighing, Voldemort grabbed the hologram's hand and was rather surprised when it didn't slip right through. Sirius jumped out of the window, dragging Voldemort behind him.

"Incase you didn't know, idiot, I can't fly like you can!"

"Oh would you just _shut up_! I'm doing the flying here, all you have to do is hang below me. No one will see us. And don't even think of letting go, you don't want to know the consequences."

"I'm the most powerful wizard in the universe! No one can out-power me."

"Oh, really? Not even Albus Dumbledore?" Sirius replied.

Grumbling, Voldemort didn't say anything back. He knew Sirius was right, but he didn't want Sirius to hear him agree. Not only was Dumbledore more powerful then he was, but he also feared him.

"Are we there yet? Wait a minute! Where are you even taking me?"

"Didn't I already tell you to shut up? We are nearly there, just a few more time barriers to travel through."

"Time barriers!"

"Yes, time barriers, you lugie. Didn't I already tell you that I was to show you the past?"

"I'm cold."

"Oh for the love of-" Annoyed, Sirius conjured up a large fireball and hurtled it down on Voldemort.

Voldemort screamed in fury. Laughing, Sirius splashed him with water to put the fire out.

"That'll teach you to annoy me," he chuckled.

Ten minutes later, they were miles from the riddle house and were landing near a small circular street. As soon as they landed, Sirius let go of Voldemort's hand. "Recognize this place?"

Voldemort looked around the street and noticed immediately that it was the residence of Lily and James Potter.

"What the! Did we travel back fourteen years?"

"Great observation, Captain Obvious."

Sighing, Sirius commanded Voldemort to follow him up to the designated house.

"Hahaha! We're going to see me in a minute!" Voldemort laughed maniacally.

"Not yet. Now Lily, James and Harry can't see or hear us so we don't have to worry about that. But be quiet, you need to watch this."

"Wait a minute! You're the Ghost of Christmas Past, so why are we observing a Halloween night?"

"Just because. You'll see soon. Just shut up, okay?"

Voldemort mumbled an inaudible "fine" and looked into the window at the happy family.

Inside was Lily holding a baby Harry, watching James put up Halloween decorations around the doorway to scare the trick-or-treaters. Lily put Harry down on a chair and went into the kitchen. She returned a minute later with a large bowl and a bag of candy in her arms. She dumped the candy in the bowl and set it on a nearby table.

James stepped down from the stool he was standing on and picked up Harry. He began smothering the baby with kisses on his cheek until Harry burst out laughing.

"Dada!" little Harry said and pointed at James' face. He then turned around and looked at Lily and said "Mama!"

Lily and James chuckled lightly at their son's knowledge and cooed at him.

"Siwi!" Harry said and looked at the window where they were.

James and Lily looked at the window where Harry was looking and then at each other. James raised a confused eyebrow and told his son that Sirius was not out there.

"I thought you said they couldn't see us!" Voldemort hissed.

"I…I…They can't! Harry must be able to sense me somehow." Sirius said, rather confused himself. He _hoped_ Harry couldn't see him.

They continued to watch the happy family for a few more minutes until it suddenly got darker. Sirius and Voldemort turned around and noticed that the street lamps had gone out. They also noticed how much quieter things seemed to have gotten. Walking slowly up the street, coming toward the house, was a cloaked figure.

"Hahaha! Here I come!" Voldemort snickered.

"Quiet," Sirius replied.

The cloaked Voldemort began walking up the driveway. Sirius turned back around and looked in the window. James was peering out the door window, trying to figure out the sudden darkness and who was walking up his driveway.

"Oh no. Oh no…Lily! It's him! Here's here! Take Harry and run! I'll fight him off, just go!" James yelled frantically.

"James NO! You can't he'll kill you!"

"Take Harry and run!"

"Alohomora," they heard from outside.

The door clicked open and in stepped Lord Voldemort.

"Lily, get out of here, take Harry," James said in a hurry.

With that, Lily bolted up the front stairs, with Harry crying in her arms. She heard James trying to fight off Voldemort downstairs.

"Avada kedavra!" Voldemort cried.

"NO!" Lily screamed as she heard the drop of a dead body.

Voldemort proceeded up the stairs to where Lily was.

"Step aside, silly girl."

"No, take me instead," Lily pleaded.

"I said, step aside."

"No, please, not Harry! Kill me instead."

"Avada kedavra!"

Lily Potter was dead. Harry, seeming to know what was going on, cried even louder.

Sneering, Voldemort pointed his wand at the crying baby.

"Avada kedavra!"

Something happened that wasn't supposed to. Instead of the curse killing the baby, it reflected off his forehead and hit Lord Voldemort instead. The Lord fell to the ground in a powerless state. With his last ounce of strength, he pressed the Dark Mark on his arm to summon the Death Eaters. A few seconds later, several showed up and carried him out of the house. One of the Death Eaters cast the Dark Mark over the house and destroyed it. All that was left was a crumbling heap.

The current Voldemort turned to Sirius and laughed in his face.

"I may have lost all power that night, but it certainly wasn't a waste!"

Sirius couldn't look at Voldemort; he was too upset. He just witnessed two of his best friends being murdered. Resisting the urge to slap him across the face fifty times, he finally looked him in the eye.

"Just a few more minutes, then we have to go another scene." Sirius said.

They waited a few more minutes and they heard a low rumbling in the distance. The sound got louder and something appeared in the sky. As it got closer, it turned out to be a young Sirius Black on his motorbike. He landed a few feet from the smoking rubble of the once beautiful house. He hopped off his bike and ran up to the house. He stopped dead and let out a cry.

Lying on the ground next to where he was standing was James Potter, dead. Sirius bent down to feel for a pulse, just incase there was one. There wasn't.

Crying silently, Sirius got up and wandered through the rubble, checking to see if Lily or Harry were still alive. He found Lily's dead body but couldn't find Harry. He was about to give up when he heard a cry. He ran to the source and found Harry buried under some of the rubble. He fished him out and wiped the blood off some of his wounds. Harry stopped crying when he seen Sirius.

"It's okay Harry," he said, not meaning it himself.

"Siwi," Harry said in baby language.

"That's right, little guy. Siri. I'll get you out of here, don't worry.

"Sirius?" a voice boomed.

Sirius turned around and seen that Hagrid must have apparated here a minute ago.

"Give Harry to me, Sirius," Hagrid demanded.

"Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him."

"Dumbledore's orders, Sirius. Say goodbye to him."

"NO! Lily and James appointed me his official guardian."

"Dumbledore has his reasons, Sirius."

Recognizing defeat, Sirius gave up.

"Fine, whatever. Take my motorbike to get him wherever he's going. I won't need it anymore."

After saying that, Sirius walked away in the opposite direction. The current Sirius knew where he was going. He was going to hunt down Peter Pettigrew for betraying the Potters.

"Come on, let's go," Sirius said to Voldemort who was watching the scene with a triumphant look on his face.

"Hey!" Voldemort exclaimed as Sirius grabbed his hand again and began flying off. About fifteen minutes later, and a two-month time barrier difference, they landed in Surrey at number four Privet Drive.

This time, there was snow on the ground and Christmas lights decorating the front of most houses. Sirius and Voldemort walked up to the front window of four Privet Drive and stared in. Inside was a young Vernon and Petunia sitting happily with their baby Dudley. It was Christmas morning, and Dudley had unwrapped all of his Christmas presents and was playing joyfully with them and his parents. Little Harry was sitting in the corner by himself, unsupervised, and playing with some leftover wrapping paper.

"BOY!" Vernon roared. "No playing."

Harry's uncle Vernon took the paper away from him, which caused Harry to start crying.

It was clear that Harry had received no Christmas presents from his aunt or uncle. The next Christmas he received none either. The one after that? None. Little Harry's fourth Christmas he got a coat hanger. Fifth was a pair of uncle Vernon's old socks. His sixth was nothing but a paper clip and piece of old string. Sirius was too sad to continue on fast-forwarding the years. He grabbed Voldemort's hand and disapparated them both back to the Riddle House

"My work here is done. I have to return to my body. I have a Christmas to celebrate with my godson and friends."

Saying no more, he disappeared in a flash.

"What a waste of time," Voldemort said.

Seeing that no one was in the room with him and realizing that he was talking to himself, he shut his mouth and got back into bed. Just as he pulled the hangings around the bed, a loud _thump_ echoed in the room.

"You-Know-Who…You-Know-Who," an eerie voice said.

"Who's there?"

"It is I…the hologram of Rubeus Hagrid…"

Voldemort ripped the curtains back and seen Hagrid standing at the foot of his bed, wearing a short red house robe.

"You know, since you're obviously not a muggle-stereotype of a ghost, you could talk normal, moron," said Voldemort.

"Oh…eh, I guess yer right," Hagrid said. "Well, don't just stand there, get up."

"In case you can't see, I'm not standing."

"Listen, You-Know-Who, I don't 'ave long so just get up and grab on."

Grumbling, he rose from his bed and grabbed onto Hagrid's bathrobe. Instead of flying to the destination, they just apparated into the country.

"Er…Jus' teh let yeh know, we've traveled back a year to see the Weasleys in their natural environment. They would be the same as this in the current time if they weren't at Gri- Whoops! Nearly said too much."

They walked for a few minutes until they came to a tall, old-looking house. It looked as if it was being held up by magic, actually. They walked up to the dining room window and peered inside.

Inside was the entire Weasley family. They were currently setting the table for dinner. Ron was putting out the plates, and Percy was setting up the knives and forks. Mrs. Weasley had her back turned to the window, working with the oven. Everything looked normal; like a happy family.

"What am I supposed to be seeing here?" Voldemort asked rudely.

"Jus' you wait," Hagrid grumbled.

They waited for a few more minutes, watching the family settle in to the wooden table. Then Mrs. Weasley turned away from the stove carrying a rather small turkey. It only looked like it could feed two or three people, and there were nine people present.

Mr. Weasley, being at the head of the small table, took a large knife and began cutting the turkey up and distributing tiny pieces to his family.

"Ginny, dear, are you all right with that?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter.

"Yes. Mother," Ginny said in a strange voice. She was staring straight ahead of her, into blank space.

"Mum, is there ever going to be hope for her," asked George.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "I hope so. I don't know if she'll ever be the same again."

"What's wrong with her?" Voldemort asked Hagrid.

"Oh, yah, like yeh don' know. After yeh possessed her, she was lef' in a state o' shock. She still sometimes thinks yer in her," Hagrid told him.

"Ok, then, why are they so poor? Doesn't that muggle-loving idiot have a job?"

"He does 'ave a job, he works fer the Ministry. However, because Fudge thinks e's a supporter of Dumbledore, e' cut back his paycheque and nearly threatened to fire 'im. An' don't go callin' 'im a muggle-loving idiot, you Scrooge."

They watched the family suffer for a few more minutes, Hagrid getting tears in his eyes and Voldemort watching happily.

"Come on, let's get outta here," Hagrid told him.

"Aw, I want to see what's for desert!"

"Oh, don't pout, yeh evil bastard."

Hagrid wrapped his huge hand around Voldemort's skinny arm and disapparated them back to the Riddle House.

When Voldemort opened his eyes, Hagrid was gone.

He didn't even bother getting back in bed. He knew the third "ghost" would just appear as quick as the others did.

**Part Three: The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come**

Sure enough, not even five minutes later, a loud pop was heard near the chamber door. For a second, Voldemort thought it looked like a dementor. Not until it spoke, did he know it wasn't.

"Tom Riddle…do you remember me?" The voice behind the hood said.

"The voice sounds familiar," Voldemort sneered.

"Good enough," said the voice merrily, "Follow me."

The heavily robed person led Voldemort over to the bureau by the far wall. He seized an unused hairbrush and tapped it with he wand.

"Portus," he muttered.

Holding the handle, he told Voldemort to grab the other end. Voldemort surprisingly obeyed and they disappeared with a small 'pop'.

They were now in a graveyard. In the distance, they could see a small group of people huddled around one of the graves.

Putting his finger to his lips, he beckoned Voldemort to follow him. They crept over to the people and watched from behind one of the large graves.

One figure bent down and laid a stuffed teddy bear in front of the grave. A woman was sobbing hard into her husband's shoulder. The others had melancholic looks on their faces.

Voldemort crept out from his hiding place and peered over to look at the name on the grave the family was standing around.

Ginny Weasley.

With an audible gasp, he moved back to the cloaked person still in the hiding place.

"How can she be dead?" He asked. "The possessment eventually drove her to insanity, Tom. She lost her mind completely and, thinking she could fly, jumped off the highest roof of her home. She never made it," he said gloomily. (**A/N: Kinda lame, I know)** "One more thing to show you. Come on."

They got up and wandered over to the other end of the graveyard. They stopped at a particularly large one with a stone snake on the top. Vines were surrounding the name of whose grave it belonged to.

"Take a look, Tom. You'll be surprised."

"Is it Harry Potter? I knew it! I finally managed to kill him!" Voldemort exclaimed with a maniacal grin.

"Oh, I don't think so, Tom. Take a look."

Voldemort bent down and moved the long, twisted vines aside. He read the name on the grave and gasped in horror.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He heard a slight chuckle from behind him. He turned around to find the hooded person gone. Instead his worst enemy, the only person of whom he feared, was standing there instead. Albus Dumbledore.

"It's you! Stay away from me, or I'll kill you."

"I don't think so, Tom. You've caused enough trouble in the wizarding world long enough. Time to say goodbye."

With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore caused the grave to open up into a fiery hell.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Dumbledore roared at Tom.

But before Voldemort could see the consequences, he awoke suddenly and was in his large bed in the Riddle House.

"It was a dream. This whole time it was a dream. Still, I'm not taking any chances."

With that, he jumped out of bed and put on his friendliest robes and grabbed a sack full of Galleans, Sickles, and Knuts. He ran down the stairs and out the door into the cold, December morning. He knew exactly where he was headed: twelve Grimmauld Place.

Harry awoke on Christmas morning and went downstairs. Everyone else was up and already tearing open his or her presents. He took a seat upon the couch next to Sirius, who handed out his gifts. The first one he opened was his usual from the Weasleys. A hand knitted jumper and a small pack of baked goods. After many opened gifts and hugs later, everyone was settling in to some homemade Christmas breakfast courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. Just as Harry was taking his first bite of his breakfast, the doorbell rang from downstairs. Everyone went down together to go see who was at the door at this time in the morning. Tonks pulled open the door and let out a shriek or terror. She fell backwards into Lupin and lost consciousness. The dark Lord Voldemort was at the door! 

Mrs. Weasley gathered her children to her, and Sirius put a protective arm around Harry's shoulders.

Dumbledore, who happened to be there at the time, stepped in front of the large crowd and confronted Voldemort.

"What business do you have here, Tom?"

"Me? Oh, I am here to give you happy people lots of gold! Yes, here, take it! I don't need it!" Voldemort exclaimed happily.

"Wait a minute, everyone! It could be cursed," Dumbledore warned.

"Try it yourself, you delightful headmaster! I assure you, it is not cursed."

Dumbledore took a galleon out of the sack and muttered several counter-curses. He put it back into Voldemort's sack and smiled.

"Well, Tom, you're right. They're not cursed. It looks like the time has finally come that you realize all the horrible pain you've caused everyone. Come inside, won't you?"

Everyone moved aside and let him in, though most of them still seemed unsure about Voldemort's kindness. Sirius still didn't let go of Harry. He pulled him aside for a word.

"Harry, I don't trust him. Hop upstairs to your room and I'll tell you when it's safe to come down."

"What? And miss Christmas? Sirius, he's fine! You heard Dumbledore," Harry protested.

"I'm worried he might have gone a little senile on us, Har'."

"Sirius, stop worrying, you're worse than Mrs. Weasley. Now come on, I wanna finish my Christmas pudding."

"Harry, wait!" Sirius yelled, but it was too late. Harry had already proceeded to the kitchen with the others. Recognizing defeat, Sirius followed.

"Ah, wonderful! Harry's here! Come over here, Harry, I have something wonderful for you!" Voldemort called to Harry.

Harry wandered over to Voldemort and watched as he reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small wrapped package and handed it to Harry.

"Go ahead, young one, open it!"

The package ticked as Harry began to open it. Having heard this, Sirius rushed over to Harry and yanked the package out of his hands.

"Everyone, quick, it's a bomb! I knew he wasn't pure!"

People screamed, as they believed Sirius. Voldemort looked horrified

"Wait! Everyone, it's not a bomb! Go ahead and open it, you'll see," Voldemort said.

Sirius handed it back to Harry and he tore the packaging off. It was an alarm clock! Instead of numbers around the outside, there were little pictures of his friends and loved ones. At the end of the hour hand was Harry's head, and the minute hand was a lightning bolt. Harry's eyes watered in joy. He threw his arms around the so-called dark lord and hugged him hard. (**A/N: That's the cheesiest thing I've ever written**)

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Voldie! I love it!"

Everyone in the vicinity smiled and clapped at the happy sight. Together, everyone, including Voldemort joined arms and began to sing:

_Oh, what a merry Christmas day,_

_Hear the joyous music play._

_Bells are ringing, choirs playing,_

_Oh, what a merry Christmas day._

_Sharing a season of good cheer,_

_With the ones we hold so dear._

_Friendly faces, warm embraces,_

_Oh, what a merry Christmas day_

_Snowflake covered country lanes,_

_Jack Frost painted windowpanes,_

_Twinkling lights on Christmas trees,_

_Oh, what happy memories_

_Gather 'round the fireplace,_

_Families filled with love and grace._

_'Round the peaceful embers glow_

_Blessed yuletide spirits grow,_

_Grow and grow, grow and grow_

_Joy to the children far and near,_

_What a wondrous time of year._

_Isn't it just grand to say,_

_Merry, merry Christmas_

_Merry, merry Christmas_

_Oh, what a merry Christmas day._

**The End**

A/N: Well, what did y'all think? Cheesy, lame, good? Be honest, it'll help improve my writing! Merry Christmas, everyone!

Don't Forget to Review!


End file.
